


Provoke Me, Skin to Skin

by blueeyedrichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Brief Alcohol Mention, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a brat for approximately five minutes, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier, Under-negotiated Kink, they're horny and in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: He feels so comfortable with Richie; so safe. The mutual trust is a little overwhelming to think about sometimes, honestly. Eddie can’t imagine ever hiding his feelings or keeping secrets from his boyfriend. And that’s why thisthingbetween them is kind of stressing him out.~In that moment, Eddie finds himself feeling more in love with the man before him than he can even understand.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 50
Kudos: 304





	Provoke Me, Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintguiltyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintguiltyy/gifts).



> this definitely has the potential to be the horniest thing i've written? y'all can be the judge of that.  
> more importantly, this is a ~~super belated~~ birthday gift for my darling @aintguiltyy. i'm sorry this took me forever bb but i hope its what you wanted, thank you for giving me this wonderful idea to work with and for making me go full feral. you've been so supportive of my writing and such a good friend and i am so grateful for that every single day <3333
> 
> [click here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9947468) for the russian translation done by @aintguiltyy! thank you so much again bb, this is literally the coolest thing :'))))) <333

It’s true what they say: there really is nothing better than falling in love with your best friend.

They’ve been together for almost a year now, and each day is truly better than the last. They can do anything and everything together, and it never fails to entertain. Even after all this time - after a lifetime of being friends and now lovers - they are still attached at the hip; never leaving each other’s sides and always finding ways to touch, whether it be holding hands or pressing together at the thigh where they crowd into a too-small-booth at a restaurant with the other losers. 

And when they’re alone, it’s gripping tight and pulling close and kissing long and slow. The heat hasn’t subsided in the slightest; Eddie thinks if anything, it grows more as time passes them by. 

He feels so comfortable with Richie; so safe. The mutual trust is a little overwhelming to think about sometimes, honestly. Eddie can’t imagine ever hiding his feelings or keeping secrets from his boyfriend. And that’s why this _thing_ between them is kind of stressing him out. He knows Richie is holding back, and Eddie isn’t sure how to bring it up. Richie’s never been the one to make Eddie feel like he’s breakable; but lately, Eddie feels like maybe he hasn’t seen Richie at his roughest. Like there’s a fire under that playful exterior that Richie’s trying to contain, and all Eddie wants is to feel the scorching kisses of the flames against his skin.

Eddie can’t help but notice the way that sometimes, it seems like Richie forgets how to be gentle. His fingernails dig into Eddie’s skin when he’s pulling him away from the group or pushing him down into the mattress; his teeth come out and graze over the soft flesh at Eddie’s throat, though never biting down; his hips slap against the skin of Eddie’s ass so hard it makes tears spring to his eyes, but then Richie always seems to remember that he needs to be gentle, and his pace slows down; his teeth retract; his trim nails relax and he presses into Eddie with the soft pads of his fingers instead. 

And if Eddie is the one to scratch or bite, Richie always lets out this low, thrilling growl from deep inside his chest that makes Eddie’s cock ache between his legs and his mouth fill with spit as he thinks about what might happen if Richie were to forget to be gentle for a while longer.

But they just… don’t talk about it. Eddie’s tried to hint to Richie in bed that it’s okay, that he _wants_ Richie to really let go, to maybe not think so much about Eddie for once and to just do what he wants. Even without all the touches and sounds, Eddie sees it in Richie’s eyes. The way they cloud over with lust and desire anytime Eddie cries out when those rough touches sneak out of Richie without his permission. 

Eddie tries to let it go, he really does. Sex is incredible with Richie regardless, so he really doesn’t have any complaints. But he can’t help wondering about what would finally get Richie to just fucking do it. To hurt him.

Kisses, touches, intimacy: all his firsts have been with Richie; so it only makes sense that he’d want to try this with Richie, too.

“You okay, babydoll?”

Eddie smiles up at Richie when he feels his breath on his ear, and he leans into him when Richie’s arm wraps around his waist. 

It’s sort of a loaded question, because he’s a tiny bit buzzed and all these thoughts running through his mind don’t ease that feeling at all. Neither does the warmth and solidity of Richie’s body against his.

He thinks maybe Richie knows what’s on his mind, because sometimes when Eddie tries to set Richie off, Richie stops him. He’ll pin his wrists down or scold him, or simply look at him with that darkness in his eyes that makes Eddie completely melt and submit under his touch. Which is exactly what he wants to do anyway, he just wishes Richie would fucking stop trying to control himself.

And he’s been thinking of how to do just that. What would finally have Richie forgetting about being careful and soft and finally, _finally_ grabbing Eddie’s arm hard enough to bruise and throwing him onto the nearest surface and not even giving him a chance to breathe before he’s pressing inside.

Richie’s fingers squeeze Eddie’s side, drawing his attention back. He shivers under the touch and can’t help but blush when Richie smirks at him.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He looks up at Richie from under his lashes; the way he knows gets Richie worked up. And the effect is instant, Richie’s other hand comes to curl around Eddie’s upper thigh, and he leans down to brush his lips over Eddie’s cheek.

“Do you wanna leave, sweetheart?”

Another shiver tears through him at the low tone of Richie’s voice, and he just nods, biting his lip.

“Let me go tell the others.”

And then his warmth is gone, and Eddie is left alone at the bar with his drink. He smiles, watching Richie easily search over the crowd until he spots who Eddie thinks is Stanley, based on the blurry sight of tawny curls he can just barely see in the distance, and then Richie slips through the crowd to start saying goodbye to their friends. 

“Hey there.”

The unfamiliar voice startles Eddie, and he makes a loud slurping sound through his straw as he turns his gaze to the person leaning on the bar next to him. Eddie narrows his eyes at the man for a moment, just as he does anytime someone approaches him, because he truly has eyes for no one other than Richie. 

But just as he’s about to tell this guy off, to turn his nose up and search for Richie in the crowd, an unbidden idea creeps through his mind. 

He looks the guy over, eyes dragging slowly down and back up, only to find him doing the same thing. He’s not even close to someone Eddie would ever go for, even if he were single. The guy isn’t unattractive, he’s just far too muscled and cocky and clearly up his own ass. But, he’ll do for what Eddie needs at the moment.

“Hey.” Eddie says quietly, setting his empty glass down and crossing his legs, leaning forward a bit. His eyes dart around the room quickly, and he sees Richie laughing with Mike before they hug goodbye.

He barely hears anything the guy says, only giggling and nodding along enough to keep him on the line. He keeps moving closer to Eddie though, and for a moment Eddie loses sight of Richie. He pouts, but directs his attention to the guy just as he asks if he can buy Eddie a drink. And he wants to say no, because that might be pushing it a little too far. But this isn’t something he ever thought he’d find himself doing - and will probably never do again (depending on the outcome) - so he decides to nod and go for it.

Halfway through the drink the guy actually says something that has Eddie letting out a genuine laugh, and just as he’s delicately stirring his drink and tilting his head flirtatiously at the guy, he sees his face fall and his entire body recoils a few inches. Eddie’s brows lift curiously until he feels a warm hand settle on his shoulder.

“What’s this?”

A hot burst of excitement shoots through Eddie at the anger in Richie’s voice; at the way his fingers curl so easily over his shoulder to claim him. He’s already melting into the touch, turning in his chair to his boyfriend.

“Nothing. We’re just talking.”

Richie’s pupils are blown out, partially from the dim lighting in the bar but mostly from the fury that Eddie can feel emanating from his body, and he bites his lip to suppress his smile, because his plan seems to be working.

“Shit man, I didn’t know he was with someone. Flirty little shit, huh?”

Of all people, Richie is someone a person can count on to laugh at a poorly timed joke. But now, his eyes fall to the guy, and his shoulders tense. Eddie stares at Richie with parted lips, short little breaths escaping him.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Richie takes a step toward the guy, and though Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this, he does think maybe he needs to put a stop to it, because Richie seems genuinely irate.

He carefully reaches a hand out, gently placing it on Richie’s forearm and softly saying, “Rich…” But it turns into a gasp when Richie’s hand shoots up to grab Eddie’s wrist hard enough to bruise, and Eddie isn’t sure if the sound he lets out is pained or elated.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

Eddie swallows, staring up at Richie as he nods. The guy seems to take the opportunity to dart off into the crowd, and Richie’s grip tightens in annoyance as he watches him go. 

“Did he touch you?”

Richie’s eyes are still scanning the room, and Eddie wonders if Richie doesn’t know what Eddie was trying to do. Probably for the best, seeing as Richie is fuming so hot Eddie thinks the floor may melt underneath his feet. He shakes his head, deciding maybe this wasn’t the way to go about this, even though the rigidity of Richie’s body and the way he’s practically crushing Eddie’s bones has his cheeks burning and his belly doing backflips.

“Richie- no, I just-”

“I know what you did.” Richie’s crowding into his space then, voice low and even as he stares into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie gulps his moan down into his stomach. “Did he fucking touch you?”

“No, Richie. I promise.”

He seems to accept it, but his eyes are still ablaze behind the neon lights reflecting in his lenses. 

“Get up. We’re leaving.” Eddie slips off his seat, letting Richie pull him out of the bar and down the block until they reach Richie’s car. 

The ride is silent aside from whispered chatter over the radio, and the tension between them has Eddie rubbing his thighs together in his seat. Though he feels a bit guilty, he hopes it worked. Hopes Richie is planning to take them back to one of their dorms and show Eddie what happens when he acts like this. Though he doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, because if this all does work out, he’ll definitely want to do it again. 

But it seems Richie isn’t falling for it. Either that, or he’s genuinely upset with Eddie, which is honestly worse. He still can’t figure it out as Richie parks outside the entrance to Eddie’s dorm, making no move to exit the vehicle and come up to his room with him. He won’t even look at him.

Eddie’s still desperately hard even as the concern runs cold in his blood, but he can’t help it; can’t help the way his mouth waters as he watches Richie’s big hands squeeze the steering wheel like he needs something to prevent him from reaching out and grabbing Eddie.

“You- are you- um. You’re not coming up?”

Richie’s knuckles turn white and his jaw tenses, and Eddie just wants to crawl into his lap.

“No. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Eddie frowns, and he really wants to argue, but he decides it’s best if he doesn’t anger Richie anymore than he already has.

“O- okay. Good night, Richie.”

He only responds with a simple nod, and Eddie tries to cover his arousal as he exits the vehicle. His heart soars when Richie still waits there until Eddie is safely inside the locked entrance, but he frowns again when Richie speeds off the moment the door clicks shut.

He slips his key card into his door, dragging his feet as he enters the room. Stanley probably won’t be back tonight, considering he seemed to be having quite a night with Mike, and Eddie’s glad for both of those things. He sighs as he goes to sit on the edge of his bed, and he pulls something lumpy out from under him, finding that it’s one of Richie’s hoodies. A little smile tugs at his lips, and he presses his nose against the material, smelling the light scents of citrus and smoke that are embedded into the soft fabric. It does nothing to help the arousal still hot between his legs, and he throws himself back onto the pillows, keeping the hoodie on his chest as he closes his eyes and thinks about his boyfriend.

It’s only seconds before images are flooding his mind, and he thinks about the way Richie looked at him tonight right before everything went to shit. The look Richie gives him when he’s ready to make Eddie forget everything other than Richie’s name. Eddie curses himself, because if he’d just let it go, then maybe it would be Richie on top of him right now rather than his discarded sweater. But he’ll take what he can get for now, his hand releasing the material to slowly slide down his abdomen until he hits the waistband of his jeans. 

Maybe Eddie’s read this all wrong, he thinks, as he finds himself hastily unbuttoning so that he can shove his bottoms off, kicking them off the foot of the bed. Maybe this is something only Eddie wants, and he just read Richie wrong. That thought never even occurred to him, because he and Richie were always so fucking good at reading each other. It’s almost laughable to imagine that there could ever be a misread between them. 

He gasps, dragging his fingertips over the length of his swollen cock as he thinks about a few nights ago, when Eddie clenched down hard against Richie as he came, and Richie’s thumbs pressed so deep into his hips that he’d left bruises. Richie had kissed his way across Eddie’s hips, whispering soft apologies into his heated skin, and all Eddie could really think about was that Richie shouldn’t be apologizing. Eddie wanted it, he _wanted_ Richie to mark him up with bruises and scratches and bites, so that anyone who looked at Eddie would know that he belonged to someone. That he belonged to _Richie._

As his fingers curl around his cock, he uses his other hand to tease at the still there bruise on his left hip, pressing down lightly and whimpering at the soreness there. There’s no way he’s read this wrong, he decides as he begins stroking. He knows Richie better than anyone, and he _knows_ Richie wants this too. He’ll have to come up with a better way to bring it up; something that will still get Richie riled but not so much that he won’t even spend the night with Eddie like they do anytime one of their roommates is gone for the night.

But for now, he presses against the bruise hard once more, crying out at the buzz that resonates under his skin before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking two of them inside, quickly drenching them with his own spit as he spreads his legs wide, bent at the knee the way he always does for Richie.

He imagines it’s Richie’s cock he’s sucking on instead; remembers how long it took him to be confident doing so. Once he was, he didn’t hold back, slobbering on it like his life depended on it. He just couldn’t get enough of the sounds Richie let out when he would make it down a bit further than normal or pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit. So many times he thought of asking Richie to fuck his throat raw so that his voice would crackle all night and into the next day, but he never does. Even though he feels the pressure of Richie’s hand sometimes, daring to push Eddie’s head forward and shove his cock down his throat.

He keens as he presses the tips of his fingers to his hole, twirling them around his rim teasingly. Ever since he and Richie had been together, fingering himself was unremarkable, at best. All he can think about is how much better it feels with Richie; how much longer his fingers are; how he knows exactly which angle to push inside at so that he’s prodding Eddie’s prostate until he’s coming untouched with tears in his eyes.

He pushes both fingers inside at once, a choked sound falling from his lips, and he presses his thumb into the slit of his cock, bucking his hips up into his own touch as he thinks about Richie’s tongue dragging slowly down his body, teasing Eddie until he begs. His wrist already hurts from the angle, but it doesn’t stop him from moving his hands faster as he thinks about Richie’s big hands wrapping around his thighs and locking them over his shoulders while he sucks Eddie’s dick until he’s right at the edge, and then pulling off to fuck into his ass with his tongue, dragging it out and making Eddie come like that; thighs quivering where Richie holds his legs apart.

On instinct, he forces his eyes open and looks down as if he’ll find Richie there; the sight of those black curls between his legs never failing to make him come so hard his vision blurs. It’s only then that he remembers he’s alone, a desperate huff leaving him as he watches his own hand stroke himself, a bead of precome slipping down his shaft when he shoves his fingers in deeper. He honestly almost wants to give up and spend the night pouting about the fact that Richie has literally ruined him for anyone else - including himself - when he hears the lock on his door turning.

He knows he should pull his hands off of himself and grab his blanket and throw it over his half naked body, because Stanley will not be pleased to discover this. Stan probably thinks he’s at Richie’s and has brought Mike here to spend the night, and this whole evening really just keeps getting worse. Just as he’s finally gathering himself enough to release his cock and reach for his blanket, deciding that he can just go take a shower and jerk off in there if Stan has indeed brought Mike over, the door flies open and he sees the concerned knit in the brow of his boyfriend. A memory of the day they’d decided to exchange key cards flashes through his mind and lifts his heart in his chest.

Richie’s frame is silhouetted by the hallway light as he enters the room, door slowly coming to a close behind him. Eddie can just barely make out the sight of the furrow in Richie’s brow slowly morphing into something else, and he gasps when the lock clicks, echoing in the silence of the room.

The sound of Richie’s shoes thudding against the ground as he kicks them off sends shivers up Eddie’s spine, and his fingers twitch where they’re still buried inside him when Richie lets out a put-upon sigh. 

“Rich…” Eddie breathes, squinting in the moonlit darkness, watching as Richie rounds the bed, hand running lazily through his curls. He isn’t even looking at Eddie yet, acting as if it’s the first time he’s seen the inside of Eddie’s dorm and it’s the most interesting sight ever. His long fingers run the length of the desk next to Eddie’s bed, dragging slowly over the wood before curling around the back of Eddie’s desk chair and pulling it out to take a seat. Eddie watches, unblinking; anticipation boiling in his veins. He doesn’t even know what for, but something about the energy vibrating off of Richie has Eddie sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and the fingers that had been on his cock moving to his hip, teasing over the purple blotch there.

“You know, I was coming here to apologize.” 

Eddie’s breath hitches at the warning tone of Richie’s voice. He presses into his hip and dares to spread his fingers inside himself. His lip pops out of his mouth on a whimper, and Richie tuts, elbows resting on his knees with his hands linked in front of his face, eyes scanning over Eddie’s body.

“I thought, maybe I was being an asshole. You were just joking around, I shouldn’t have left you there alone. I know you’d never try to upset me on purpose.” Richie’s eyes dart up to Eddie’s then, and he moans softly at the wide abyss of his pupils, his fingers twisting inside himself. “Isn’t that right, Eddie?”

It sounds like a dare, but Eddie can’t tell if Richie is daring him to tell the truth or to lie. Because really, of course Eddie would never try to upset Richie. There’s nothing in the world he could want less than to actually hurt his boyfriend, or for Richie to be angry with him. Tonight, though, he _had_ tried. But not in a malicious manner, in a way he almost couldn’t control; as if he’s trying to show Richie through his own lack of control that he wants Richie to relinquish his as well. To just take out his anger on Eddie’s body. His fingernails are digging into the bruise on his hip, and his breaths start coming out in hot little pants as he stares at Richie’s stern expression.

“I- I wouldn’t… I just-”

“But that’s what you did.” 

Richie stands up from the chair then, stepping up to the edge of the bed as he examines Eddie, eyes dragging over him hungrily. Eddie’s chest heaves under his stare, and he can’t help but wrap his fingers back around his cock, crying out at the friction.

Eddie’s eyes flutter as he watches Richie rub a hand over his chest, looking as if he’s deciding whether to stay or go. The fear of his choice being the latter has Eddie shaking his head, fingers trembling as he slowly strokes himself.

“No, Richie, I’m sorry. I just-”

A surprised yelp leaves him when Richie leans over, his large hand grasping Eddie’s face roughly so that he can stare into Eddie’s eyes. He looks so angry, but it’s distorted by something else. Something like lust, and Eddie stays still in Richie’s hold, skin prickling under the warmth of his breath.

“You’re not sorry yet, baby.” Richie drops a kiss to the tip of Eddie’s nose before releasing his chin to gently gilde his fingers over his cheek and into his hair, and Eddie leans into the soft touch. Just as he does, Richie grips his hair tightly and pulls his head to the side, his lips landing on Eddie’s ear. “But you will be.”

His touch leaves him as quickly as it came, and he shudders when tingles of pain scurry over his scalp from Richie’s grip. Those tingles seem to seep into his skin and sail along his bloodstream, and the fabric of his shirt tickles over his hardened nipples with each breath.

Richie takes his seat in Eddie’s chair once more, and Eddie is still trying to catch up with exactly what’s happening here when Richie says, “Go on, touch yourself.”

A tiny sound of protest escapes him, but Richie’s eyes narrow ever so slightly behind his lenses, and Eddie doesn’t dare argue. His hands slowly resume their movements, and every inch of him is alight with the knowledge that Richie is watching him. He keeps staring at Richie, eyes dragging over his face and chest and arms and hands, landing on the crotch of his jeans where Eddie finds the only evidence that this is affecting Richie, too. He moans as he thinks of Richie’s cock, and his hands move faster, wrist flicking and fingers pressing; reaching. He’s so fucking close, and if he could just find it; just reach that little bit further inside of himself, he’ll be able to come. It hurts though, and the longer he tries the more desperate he gets, and with the spurt of precome that escapes his dick, he finds himself begging, “Richie, please.”

If it weren’t for the nerves simmering beneath his skin, the chuckle that Richie lets out would have probably been enough to send Eddie over the edge all on it’s own. It’s unlike any sound he’s ever heard from Richie before, and it has him lifting his hips off the bed as if that will help him get what he needs.

“You don’t need me, right baby?” He sounds _mean,_ and Eddie whines, cock jumping in his hand. “Seems like you were perfectly content without me.” 

Eddie can tell from Richie's tone that he’s not just implying right now; he’s referring to earlier at the bar, too. He shivers thinking about the anger that radiated off Richie earlier, and he swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock again.

“No- no, always want you. Always need you, Richie.” 

“Should have thought of that sooner, babydoll. You’re on your own now.”

Eddie cries out, and despite wishing that it was Richie’s hands on him and knowing that they’d feel so much better, bring him to the edge so much faster and more intensely than he could ever hope to do himself, he picks up the pace of his hands and tosses his head back when his fingertips brush over his prostate just barely; just enough to have tears building up in the corners of his eyes as he angles his wrist further, wincing at the ache in his bones.

“You always have such a hard time finding it, don’t you, kitten?”

A choked off whine escapes his lips, the hand on his cock stuttering as he focuses on finding that spot inside him. He wants to prove Richie wrong almost as badly as he wants to feel that delicious pressure against it, and his hips buck when he brushes over it again. He thinks he’s finally gotten the angle as right as he possibly can, so he settles for the light, ticklish brushes as his other hand starts moving lightning fast over his shaft, lilty little moans leaving him as he brings himself closer. 

“Richie,” he gasps, twisting his fist around the head of his cock as heat begins to boil over in his belly, and a fleeting thought of what Richie is trying to get out of this passes through his mind.

“You close, baby? You gonna come all over yourself like a dirty little slut?”

Eddie gasps in that way he knows he does that always gives him away; the way that tells Richie he’s on the brink of unraveling, and with what little leverage he has left he reaches inside himself, eyes rolling back when the pleasure of finally hitting that spot fully negates any pain in his wrist, and he feels himself tumbling over the edge, Richie’s name on his lips, the image of Richie’s dark eyes peering into his own as if they can see into his soul dances behind his eyelids, and he’s there, he’s _right fucking there._

A high pitched yelp rips up from his chest when Richie’s hot grip curls around his wrists, both at once, and pulls them away from where he’s touching himself. It all happens so quickly that all the breath punches out of him when he opens his eyes to find Richie straddling him, pinning Eddie’s wrists down to the bed on either side of his head, a devilish glimmer in his eyes as he stares down at Eddie’s reddened face.

“Wha- Richie, what-”

“Shut the fuck up, Eddie.”

Eddie’s mouth snaps shut immediately. Easily. And a thrilling spark of electricity shoots down from the base of his skull all the way to the tips of his toes.

He nods slowly, eyes wide, not daring to break away from Richie’s gaze. He can’t help it though, when Richie leans down until his lips are ghosting over Eddie’s. His lashes flutter, and he motions to kiss Richie, but he pulls back just enough, face set in something authoritative.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do: are you listening, sweetheart?”

Eddie opens his mouth to respond, but quickly changes tactics, nodding again when he sees Richie’s eyes narrow ever so slightly.

“Good baby. Listen closely.” His lips drag painfully slowly down the line of Eddie’s jaw, sucking his earlobe between his teeth for a long moment, long enough to have Eddie’s entire body writhing underneath Richie’s as he buries his whimpers deep in his chest and allows them to silently present in the form of goosebumps all over his body instead. Richie presses his smile against Eddie’s cheek, voice low and leaving no room for questions. “I know what the fuck you were doing tonight. And I know what you’ve been doing for a while now, Eddie. Do you think you’re sneaky, baby? Think I don’t have you read like a fucking book?” Richie’s hands tighten their grip around Eddie’s wrists, pressing them deeper into the mattress. “I should have known, kitten. Should have known how badly you need me to fucking wreck you. So that’s what I’m gonna do, baby. I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me to stop; until you’re fucking sobbing. And you know what else?” Eddie can’t stop the gust of air from sneaking out between his lips, and he shivers again at the chuckle Richie lets out. “You’re not going to come until I say so.”

Eddie is desperately sucking in breaths through his open mouth, feeling like his lungs refuse to fully expand because his body is too busy trying to keep any blood in his brain and not just in the flush of his cheeks and his hard, leaking cock.

“You can use your words now, baby. Tell me you understand.”

He’s practically vibrating out of his skin; Richie’s warm breaths drying the streaks of tears on his face. He licks over his lips, his mouth so dry that his voice cracks when he finally speaks.

“Y- yes.”

The slightest, almost imperceptible flash of softness passes over Richie’s face, and he leans down to peck Eddie’s forehead.

“If anything gets to be too much, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?”

Those words have Eddie melting into the mattress, his fists unclenching as he lets himself fully relax under Richie. It’s not that he ever had a worry in his mind about this; about Richie going too far. Because Richie always knows exactly what Eddie needs and wants, even about this, apparently. But hearing the words and feeling the tangible, momentary shift in energy from his boyfriend puts him at ease, and he tilts his head so that he can place a clumsy kiss to Richie’s neck.

“Okay.”

It all shifts back then, and Richie moves Eddie’s arms so that his hands are lying above his head. He pulls back, staring into Eddie’s eyes as he releases them.

“Don’t move.”

Eddie nods, keening when Richie’s hands dive beneath the hem of his shirt, his wide palms splaying out over the heated skin of his belly. He lifts his shirt up, and Eddie only moves where Richie needs him to until the shirt is off, and he lets his wrists drop lazily back down onto the pillow above his head, watching as Richie adjusts so that he’s kneeling between Eddie’s spread legs. Precome drips steadily from the head of his cock onto his stomach, and he feels his mind slowly filling with static. It’s happened before, in small doses. But this time it’s coming on quickly and more intense, and he wonders how far Richie can push him into that place. 

Richie’s hands caress Eddie’s quivering thighs, his eyes roaming over Eddie’s naked frame as if this is the first time he’s seen him laid out underneath him like this. It makes Eddie’s chest tighten with adoration, and his heart skips a beat when their eyes meet again.

“Tell me why you were such a bad boy tonight. Were you trying to hurt me, kitten?”

Eddie’s voices come out as a squeak on the first try, so he clears his throat and tries again.

“N- no. No, Richie- I just-”

Richie’s fingers dig into the fleshy underside of his thighs, pulling them further apart. Eddie gasps, the muscles in his stomach contracting tightly. 

“Don’t lie, sweetheart.”

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to hurt you. Really, I wasn’t.”

“Then what exactly were you doing, Eddie?”

Richie leans down then, lips latching on to the soft skin of Eddie’s throat, sucking so lightly that Eddie might not even be able to feel it if his senses weren’t on such high alert. It makes him tingle all over, and he wants more, _so much more._ The drag of Richie’s lips over his skin drives him mad, and he tilts his head back to encourage Richie to fucking do something.

“I- I was…” Richie’s tongue laves over his Adam’s apple, and he admits in a whisper, “I was trying to make you mad.”

Richie drops kiss after agonizingly soft kiss against him, pressing his lips firmly into Eddie’s pulse. The vibration of his voice makes Eddie whine when he teasingly says, “Why would you want to make me mad, Eddie my love?”

His fingers curl into fists again, and it takes everything he has to stop himself from thrusting his hips up against Richie’s crotch that’s unfortunately still caged behind denim.

“I want you to- I- I want-”

Richie’s hands grip onto his sides, and Eddie feels Richie’s teeth peek out, pressing into that same spot where his heart is pumping so rapidly he feels lightheaded. Or maybe that’s just more of that delicious crackling he’s so desperate to give into. So desperate for Richie to push him into.

“Say it, baby. You know you can tell me anything.”

And with another drag of Richie’s teeth, Eddie gives in; just like he’s been wanting to for so fucking long.

“I want you to hurt me.”

It’s the closest Eddie thinks he’ll ever get to a true religious experience when Richie finally, _finally_ sinks his teeth into Eddie’s throat. Eddie’s lips part on a silent scream as he cranes his head back as far as he possibly can, and he’s barely aware that he’s arching his back until he feels the fabric of Richie’s shirt tickling his nipples. The sensation explodes in every single nerve ending; he can feel it in his fingernails and the tips of his hair. After a moment, Richie retracts his teeth and licks over the spot soothingly. Eddie wants to cry out, to beg for him to keep going, to tell him _it’s not enough, Richie, please, please keep going, please, I need more, don’t ever want you to stop._

But all those words evaporate into nothing in his mind as Richie drags his lips across Eddie’s neck, not waiting this time before sinking his teeth in again.

Eddie distantly feels tears spilling down over his temples as he floats further away, to a place where it’s only he and Richie. A place where he feels safe and loved and perfect, and he doesn’t ever want to leave. Only wants to feel like this forever with Richie, with the only person he ever wants to feel anything with ever again.

Richie’s lips on him are pure bliss, moving down to Eddie’s nipples, where Richie sucks one into his mouth and bites down _hard_ , and Eddie can do nothing else but arch into it as he whines.

“I should have known, kitten. You’re just a little fucking slut that needs me to put him in his place, yeah?”

Hot trails ignite on his sides as Richie drags his fingernails down Eddie’s skin, hands curling around his hips where he presses his thumbs into the fading bruises there.

Eddie barely registers it when Richie pulls him down to the end of the bed until his ass is at the very edge, Richie standing up in front of him. He stares up at him in awe, completely limp against the mattress while Richie pulls his own shirt over his head. 

For a moment, everything is silent and still, Eddie’s skin tingling as he waits.

The sound of Richie’s hand connecting with the inside of Eddie’s thigh is loud in the surrounding quiet, and Eddie feels a hot bead of precome escape his cock as the pain travels through his whole body. Well, pain isn’t really the right word. It sounds like it should fucking hurt, the sting indicates that he should be crying out in agony from how hard Richie slapped him. But instead, he moans and spreads his legs wider, only to be rewarded with another slap on the opposite thigh.

“I asked you a question, Eddie. You need me to remind you, baby; need me to remind you that you belong to me? That you’re mine to use as I please, that all you’re fucking good for is being a little whore for me to fuck?”

His hand connects again, and Eddie’s toes curl in ecstasy as he nods, strands of hair sticking to his temples where the tears are still spilling.

“Yes, _please_ Richie.”

“Say it. Tell me what you are.”

Before he can answer, Richie’s hands slip under his knees to press them up toward his chest, ass off the bed. He gasps when Richie spits directly onto his hole, stumbling over his words as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’m- I’m a slut, just want you to fuck me and- and use me, _please, Richie._ ”

“You’re _my_ slut. Mine, not anyone else’s, not that guy at the fucking bar.” He spits again, and Eddie feels some of it hit his balls, making his cock twitch. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? Must be so fucking hard being such a desperate little cockslut.”

Noises that Eddie hopes sound agreeable fall from his lips over and over as he curls his fingers into the bedsheets above his head, and he chokes out a moan when Richie’s teeth find the searing flesh that he’d earlier slapped, and he nips and sucks roughly at it, holding Eddie’s knees wide as he does so.

“Is it that I bore you, baby? Have to flirt with any fucking guy that even looks in your direction because I’m not enough for you?”

“No!” Eddie cries, his argument momentarily interrupted when Richie sucks the head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue heavily against the underside the way he knows drives Eddie crazy, and Eddie can’t stop his hips from canting up into Richie’s mouth, only to lose the wet heat the moment he does. “Only want you, Richie, only you.”

“Get on the ground.”

Richie’s hands release Eddie’s legs with his words, and the command has Eddie scrambling so quickly that he slips off the edge of the bed, landing on his bottom roughly. He whimpers, pouting up at Richie in the darkness.

“On your knees.”

Eddie complies, hands flat on his thighs while he watches Richie slowly unbuckle his belt, the soft metal clang making more white pearls drip down Eddie’s shaft. Then Richie’s sliding his jeans and boxers down, kicking them to the side, and Eddie’s greeted by his hard, heavy cock only inches from his face.

“Richie…” Eddie whispers, eyes wide and hungry at the sight of Richie’s hand wrapping around his length, a low groan resonating from somewhere above Eddie as Richie slowly strokes himself.

“Are you gonna show me? You gonna show me how badly you want it, babydoll?”

Eddie drags his eyes up, finding that salacious smirk on Richie’s lips, his free hand moving to grasp Eddie’s chin, thumb easily pulling his mouth open. Eddie licks over his lips and nods.

“Yes. Wanna make it up to you, Richie.”

“Good baby. Come on, you know what I like.”

Eddie shivers in delight at the praise, lolling his tongue out and leaning forward, a moan pulling up from his chest when the hot head of Richie’s cock rests against his tongue. He’s always been surprised by how much he actually enjoys doing this: tasting Richie’s come, feeling the weight of him in his mouth, the strain on his throat when Richie presses in too deep. All the times before this, Richie never pushed _too_ far; always stopped or pulled Eddie off of himself when Eddie gags or coughs. But as Richie’s hand slips from Eddie’s chin to the back of his head, long fingers weaving into the hair there, Eddie hopes he won’t be so gentle this time.

He hollows his cheeks instantly, sucking hard as he pulls back before bobbing forward, tongue pressing against the underside as he moves. His hands ball into fists against his thighs, because he doesn’t want to touch himself right now; this is for Richie. And he doesn’t want to use his hands on Richie like he normally does, either. He wants Richie to use his grip to shove his nose into the hair at the base of his cock and hold him there until he’s breathless.

“Doing so good for me, baby; so good at sucking my cock.”

He picks up the pace, humming happily at Richie’s words. Heat bubbles in his belly every time his cock reaches the back of his throat, and he tries. He really fucking tries to go further and further, pushing through the coughs and tears, but it’s hard to do on his own. Opening his eyes, he flicks his gaze up to Richie, moaning when he finds his sly stare already on him.

“Do you need help?”

Nodding, Eddie presses forward and inhales harshly through his nose, waiting for Richie to just fucking do it.

“Relax.”

Eddie’s shoulders slump at the order, and then goosebumps erupt all over his body when he feels the pressure on the back of his head, driving Richie’s cock into his throat. He can’t help it when his hands shoot up to grip onto Richie’s thighs, needing something to ground himself on as Richie keeps pressing until Eddie feels the tickle of the dark hair at the base against his nose and lips.

“Fucking Christ, fuck baby; just relax.” Richie’s pleasured groans have Eddie’s heart nestling itself into his throat just under Richie’s cock, and it bursts there when the hand not on the back of Eddie’s head finds his fingers where they’re resting on Richie’s thigh, lacing them together. “You like that? Feels good having your tiny throat stuffed full of my cock?”

Eddie squeezes Richie’s fingers, somewhere under the haze feeling like Richie is asking for reassurance. He wishes he could speak, but instead makes a garbled noise around the cock in his mouth, drool spilling down past his lips and over his chin. Richie curses under his breath, pulling back slightly only to push back in, and Eddie’s eyes roll back, his whole body going pliant as Richie begins fucking himself into his throat.

He can’t do much else other than just allow the intrusion to slide into his mouth over and over again, but he tries his best to suck and hum around Richie, blinking tears out of his eyes so he can watch the muscles in Richie’s abdomen contract tightly beneath his skin and the way his mouth hangs open as he mumbles encouragements to Eddie as his hips thrust faster.

“So good, such a good slut for me; fuck, you make me wanna fucking come.” 

Eddie thinks he almost sounds angry about it, and that sends a pleased little thrill straight into Eddie’s brain. He manages to seal his lips around Richie as he slowly moves his hips back, sucking hard, his tongue dipping into the slit for a moment before Richie grunts and shoves himself into Eddie’s throat one last time before yanking Eddie away by the hair. Spit drips over his lips as he coughs, sucking air into his lungs desperately. His hands fall to his sides when Richie takes a step back, and Eddie looks up to see him with a hand tightly secured around the base of his cock, a translucent string of spit and precome clinging to the head, glistening in the moonlight as if to taunt Eddie. So it’s not really his fault when he leans forward and catches it on his tongue, sucking Richie back into his mouth by the head for only a moment before he’s being shoved away, catching himself with his palms behind him on the ground.

“I thought you wanted to be good for me, kitten. You think just because you let me fuck your throat that you can do whatever you want?”

Eddie shakes his head, tears spilling over when Richie crouches down, releasing his own cock to curl his fingers around Eddie’s instead, and he’d nearly forgotten entirely about the aching, swollen part of him that’s soaked where it hangs between his legs.

Richie strokes over it fast and hard, Eddie’s hips thrusting up into the grip clumsily as he tries to hold himself up, and he already feels like he’s going to come just from this. But Richie presses his thumb tightly into the slit, squeezing around the head for just a moment.

“Good boys don’t come until they’re told, remember?”

His fist slides back down Eddie’s length, slowly this time. Then up and back down, over and over again. And it feels so fucking good, it’s exactly the way Eddie likes it, and his orgasm is still right on the precipice, but it’s building this time, not being torn from him the way Richie nearly did just seconds ago. But he doesn’t want to come. He’s not _allowed_ to come yet, and his hand shoots forward of its own volition to wrap around Richie’s wrist, urging him to stop. 

“Richie, Richie, please. I’m gonna- I’m- _Richie_ ,” he pants, unable to stop his hips from rocking into Richie’s fist, and he knows he won’t be able to stop it. Even if Richie pulls away right now, he knows he’s going to come.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? Feels good when I touch you like this?”

And he’s too far gone, drifting in the clouds that Richie’s guiding him through, and he sobs as he feels the heat in his belly boil over and land in white ropes all over his stomach and Richie’s fist.

“Yes! Oh, _Richie,_ so good Richie,” he gasps, hips erratically thrusting as Richie continues moving his hand over his pulsing cock.

“I bet it does.”

Eddie pants, mouth slack, his lidded eyes dizzily finding Richie’s face. Distantly, he hears Richie tutting him, and his nerves instantly spark up again at the dark look in his eyes.

“Richie-”

“Shut up. Get on the bed.”

His legs don’t agree with him, so he gets back onto his knees, pulling himself up onto the edge of the bed and dropping down onto his back shakily, the come on his belly warm and sticky as it mixes with his sweat.

“No, no; turn over.”

Whimpering, Eddie rolls onto his front, still trying to catch his breath as the aftershocks of his orgasm rip through him. Richie’s hands grip his hips, pulling him down to the edge and lifting his ass into the air. Eddie wants to push up on his elbows, but he doesn’t have the energy, so he rests his cheek on the sheets, trying to listen for Richie’s voice over the blood pounding in his ears.

“Can’t even follow simple instructions. It’s a real shame, baby.”

Eddie opens his mouth to speak, but a choked cry is all that comes out when Richie spanks him hard on one ass cheek, and then the other. His back arches and he mewls at the pleasant sting of it, his thighs trembling. 

Richie’s hands roughly pull his cheeks apart, and Richie spits into his hole again. Then there’s a finger tracing Eddie’s rim, and his body rocks back toward it.

“What happened, baby? What happened to my sweet boy; always so good. When did you turn into such a little whore?”

Richie’s finger is sliding inside, the pad of it pushing into Eddie’s prostate immediately. It’s _so fucking good_ , but it’s so much - too much - and Eddie curls his fingers into the sheets and pulls his body away, whining at the sensation. 

But Richie stops him, nails digging into the skin of his hip as he holds him in place and pushes up against that spot again. Eddie barely feels the bed dip when Richie climbs onto it with one knee, leaning down to press his lips to Eddie’s ear.

“Do I need to show you what happens to bad boys?”

Richie drops a soft kiss just under Eddie’s ear, and he feels the pressure against his prostate lighten just a bit. Richie’s fingers soothe over his skin rather than cutting into it, and the loss of the pain has Eddie feeling almost distraught. The cascade of Richie’s breath warms his skin, and he rocks back against Richie’s finger, his cock twitching where it’s trying to get hard again.

A second finger slips into his hole, the stretch sending sparks up his spine that light up like fireworks in his brain, and he keeps rocking down, whimpering softly for more.

“Eddie.”

Eddie realizes what this is; he hears the underlying question in Richie’s voice, so he reassures him in the only way he can think to do.

“Show me,” he gasps, his knees spreading further on the bedspread, “show me what happens when I’m bad.”

Richie growls into his ear before standing up again, and then his fingers are fucking recklessly into Eddie’s hole, shoving into his prostate on each inward thrust. The tears in his eyes are starting to burn, so he closes them and lets himself get lost again, the only thing he’s certain of is that he wants more of Richie; wants whatever Richie will give him.

“Just need to get fucked so badly, don’t you?”

A third finger attempts to slide in, and Eddie’s hole clenches when he feels it. Richie sighs, dragging Eddie back by his grip on his hips. Richie’s hands leave him then, and Eddie cries out, faintly hearing Richie rustling around for a moment. When Richie’s fingers return, they’re covered in lube, and Eddie hopes he’ll remember to thank Richie later for always being prepared.

“You gonna let me in, kitten? Come on, be a good boy for me.”

Eddie’s muscles relax at the encouragement, and he feels three of Richie’s long fingers pushing inside him, spreading apart roughly to open him up. Over the wet sounds of Richie shoving into him, he can hear his heavy breaths, and he finds it in himself to turn his head down and pry his eyes open so he can watch the way his boyfriend looks at him like he’s the only thing that exists, and it has more moans falling from his mouth.

Richie’s fingers rub over his prostate in a way that has him thinking he might be able to come again just from this, when he feels another hand wrap around his cock that he didn’t even realize was hard again. He cries out, hips jerking back and forth, unsure of what he needs more.

“That’s a good boy, baby.” 

“Richie, _please,_ please.”

“So pretty when you beg, kitten.”

So he keeps begging, over and over as Richie relentlessly fucks him with his fingers, and it’s more than Eddie knows how to handle, and he just needs Richie to fuck him.

“I need it- need you, need you Richie, please fuck- fuck me, please.”

Richie’s hands pull away, making Eddie nearly scream out from the loss. 

“On your back.”

He flips over and sighs, legs tingling as the blood races back into them. 

Richie hooks his arms under Eddie’s knees, pushing him back up the bed and crawling onto it until he can settle comfortably between Eddie’s legs.

“I know what you need. I’m gonna give it to you,” he leans down to peck Eddie’s lips, pressing their foreheads together to hold Eddie’s gaze, “and you’re gonna be a good boy and take it.”

Eddie nods frantically, arms coming up to wrap around Richie’s shoulders, only stopping when he hears a growl rumbling up in Richie’s chest. His thighs burn as Richie presses them up further, until his knees are resting on the bed on either side of himself and Richie’s hands are pressing his forearms down into the mattress.

“Ask me nicely.”

The taunting coo of his voice makes Eddie flush under him, all the way down to his chest. He feels so open and exposed and _wanted_ , and he stares right into Richie’s eyes when he does as he’s told.

“Please? Please fill me up, need your cock so bad, Richie, need you to fuck me.”

Against his lips, Richie mumbles, “Good boy,” and presses the head of his cock to Eddie’s hole, moaning when it pops past his rim.

Eddie arches instantly, though it's awkward from the position Richie’s pretzeled him into. The hot drag of Richie’s cock punches moan after moan from Eddie’s chest, and a high pitched whine tears up from deep within him when Richie’s hips press flush against his ass. 

“Richie, oh _god, Richie_.”

“Yeah baby, take my fucking cock.”

Richie rocks back before snapping forward again, and Eddie is completely helpless under him as Richie fucks into him deep, the pulsing head of his cock dragging over Eddie’s prostate each time.

His pace quickly picks up, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room, interrupted only by the sounds leaving Eddie, increasing in volume with each thrust. His mind is completely offline, the only thing he knows for sure is that he’s with Richie, and he’s safe, and Richie’s making him feel things he never thought himself capable of feeling. He already has it so good with Richie, he never thought it could get even better.

His mouth hangs open around his cries, hiccuped and choked and torn from inside him as his hole sucks Richie back inside, and he only comes back to the present momentarily when he hears the low drawl of Richie’s voice in his ear, and suddenly he’s on full alert, wanting to hear anything and everything that Richie has to say. Wanting to obey any orders Richie decides to give.

“Fuck, I should have always known this is what you needed; just need to be fucked until you can’t fucking think straight, is that it? Need to be stuffed full of cock and used, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, yes- yes Richie, oh fuck, oh my god.” 

He hears that teasing tut from Richie again when his cries morph into screams on a particularly hard thrust, and suddenly his mouth is full too, Richie’s fingers shoving their way inside to press down on his tongue.

“So loud, kitten, for fucks sake; you want everyone to hear, don’t you? Want everyone to know how bad you need this fucking cock inside you.”

Eddie’s eyes roll back when Richie’s fingers slip into his throat, at the same time his hips slam against him, and he feels so fucking full and wrecked, and the only thought in his mind is that he wishes it never had to end. But he can already feel the roiling in his belly, and he just hopes he can get Richie’s permission this time before he comes.

He clenches down around Richie’s cock, using the hand of his now free arm to clutch onto Richie’s shoulder as his body is shoved further up the bed, and at the last second he has the mind to reach up and press it flat against his headboard before the top of his head collides with it.

The burn in his legs and all over his body is so good, so fucking perfect, and he feels his cock twitching in warning.

Richie pulls his fingers from his mouth and maneuvers so that Eddie’s legs are limply hanging around his waist, and he clutches onto Eddie’s hips, dragging him under himself as his thrusts pick up speed, drilling into Eddie harshly, his sweat-damp curls hanging around his face. Eddie isn’t sure that Richie’s ever looked more beautiful.

“Richie, oh god, please- I’m- I need to- I need you- Rich…”

“You wanna come, baby? Wanna come on this cock?”

“Yes! God, _fuck,”_ he’s fucking sobbing, at full volume again now that his mouth is free. “Fill me up, please fill me up, Richie.”

“Come on, fuck it out of me, baby. Make me fucking come.”

Eddie’s whole body breaks out into goosebumps at that, and at that moment his only mission in life is to do just that: to make Richie come.

So he secures his legs tightly around Richie’s waist and rocks up against him, his muscles screaming at him to go limp and rest, but that can wait. Richie’s moans get higher, breaking apart, and Eddie vaguely hears himself pleading incoherently for Richie to give him what he needs.

“Yes, yeah- oh fuck baby, yeah. I’m gonna fucking come inside you, gonna fucking fill you up. Go on, come on me, come on my cock, Eddie baby.”

And Eddie isn’t sure who comes first, or if one even does before the other. All he is aware of is the staggering, incomparable pleasure that bursts through him as he comes undone, feeling Richie’s hot release coating his insides as his own drenches his belly and chest. Richie’s gasps and groans spur him on, his hips continuing to move clumsily up and down Richie’s cock until it slips out of him and he falls on the bed, muscles finally giving out.

Eddie thinks he must have blacked out for a second, only coming to when he feels the tickle of something against his hole. He opens his eyes, expecting to see Richie above him, but instead only finding the shadowy, moonlit ceiling. His whole body buzzes in exhaustion, and a tiny whimper leaves him when he feels the tickling sensation again. 

Tilting his head down, the whimper turns into a moan when he sees those black curls between his legs, and only then does he realize that sensation is Richie’s tongue, and he’s licking the fucking come out of his ass. Even thinking the words, Eddie knows he should be disgusted. Because it’s fucking gross. Instead, he shudders at the thought, his nipples hardening as tingles dance all over his skin, and he feels Richie’s chuckle against his ass. 

“Richie…”

Richie’s hands spread his cheeks further, and Eddie gasps when Richie’s mouth seals over his hole and sucks, his tongue diving deep into him one last time before he pulls back entirely, and then suddenly Eddie is met with the sight of deep blue pools and destroyed curls.

He gives him a questioning look, but Richie doesn’t speak. Instead, he brings his hand to Eddie’s mouth, his thumb easily slipping between his puffy lips to pull them apart. 

Upon realizing what Richie is going to do, Eddie thinks he should pull away. But he finds himself opening his mouth for Richie, and he feels the hot, musky drip of Richie’s come leaking into his mouth for just a moment before Richie seals their lips together, his sticky tongue shoving it’s way into Eddie’s mouth to coat the inside of it with his mess. And Eddie just moans into it, licking it off of Richie’s tongue and letting it slide down his throat.

His breath leaves him along with Richie’s lips, and he feels so exhausted and ravaged and fucking satisfied that all he can do is melt into the mattress and close his eyes, Richie’s mouth soothing gently over the bites all over his throat, soft mumbles of _so beautiful_ and _I love you so much_ and _you’re so perfect, Eddie baby; so good for me_ twirling their way into his ears.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he hears Richie’s soft, “Come on, baby; let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tired whimpers are his only response while Richie stands up, carefully lifting Eddie into his arms. Eddie’s head rests against Richie’s chest, lazily pressing open mouthed kisses against his warm skin. 

The sound of Richie’s footsteps against tile have Eddie assuming they’re in the bathroom, and he squints against the bright light when he tries to open his eyes. He curls himself into Richie’s arms, sighing contentedly when Richie presses a kiss to his hair.

“I’m gonna set you down here, Eds, can you sit up?”

He wants to protest because he really doesn’t want to, he just wants to bathe in the heat and solidity of Richie’s body, but he glances up to find Richie looking at him so adoringly that the only thing he can do is agree with a nod.

The cool press of the bathtub’s edge against his bottom sends chills up his spine, and he pouts up at Richie when he leans away to turn on the faucet. He reaches out to curl his fingers around Richie’s wrist, weakly urging him back over to him.

A little laugh falls from Richie’s lips, and he instantly returns, cupping Eddie’s cheek and dropping a kiss against his lips.

“Are you thirsty?”

And it isn’t until Richie asks that Eddie realizes just how dry his mouth and throat are, and he swallows hard, wincing softly at the sting. He nods again, and Richie kisses his forehead, saying, “I’m gonna get you something, can you stay here for me, baby?”

Eddie whines, his mind still a bit fuzzy as he stares wide-eyed up at Richie, and he really doesn’t want him to go, if even only for a moment. Richie’s brow furrows, his thumb stroking over Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie can’t help leaning in for another kiss.

“I’ll only be a second, okay? I’m gonna get you something to drink.”

He swallows again and decides it’s probably for the best, so he releases his hold on Richie, who ruffles his hair before turning off the faucet and leaving the bathroom. Eddie distantly hears him rattling around in the little fridge he and Stanley bought for their room, and he sighs as the steam from the water fills the air around him. 

Eddie sighs, but it turns into a hiss when he rubs his palms over his thighs. He looks down, gasping softly at the red handprint shapes stamped into his skin. Little marks decorate the shapes, and he delicately presses the tip of his finger there, feeling his cheeks flush when he realizes the little marks are from Richie’s teeth. Goosebumps erupt all over him as he spreads his thighs slightly to see more, and he smiles even as the burning twinge becomes more apparent as his mind begins to clear.

With Richie, he’s always felt so loved and cared for and sated, no matter the circumstance. Somehow though, it’s so much more now. He tries to understand through the haze how being treated so roughly and talked to like that could make him feel even closer to Richie; even more desperate for his touch. 

And he’s still admiring the evidence of Richie’s touch when Richie returns to the room, a bottle of water in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He looks up, finding Richie’s tired eyes tinted in dismay. Eddie’s just about to tell him he’s okay, he’s _happy._ But he pauses when Richie sets the drinks down and crowds himself between Eddie’s legs, his lips quickly pressing into his hot flesh. Eddie gasps, petting a hand through Richie’s hair as Richie drops soft pecks to every inch of angry skin before kissing his way up to Eddie’s lips, his large hands caressing Eddie’s sides.

He moves away to grab the drinks again, carefully sitting down next to Eddie and holding them up with a smile. In that moment, Eddie finds himself feeling more in love with the man before him than he can even understand. His heart swells so big it feels like his chest is going to burst, and he scoots closer so that their thighs are pressed together, taking the juice from his boyfriend and eagerly bringing it to his lips.

“Slow, baby.”

So he goes slow, taking small sips until his throat is at a dull ache, and then he swaps the juice for the water, drinking some of that as well.

Richie’s just staring at him, even as he takes the drinks and sets them up on the counter, and Eddie feels his cheeks flushing, and he can’t help casting his eyes down shyly.

Richie chuckles, his fingers lifting to card through Eddie’s hair.

“Are you shy all of a sudden?”

The crimson bleeds down to his chest, but just as it does, a giggle rumbles up, and Eddie covers his face with his hands and leans into Richie as the laughter overtakes them both. 

After a few minutes, Richie dips his hand into the water to test it, and Eddie watches his fingers move through it.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Richie crawls in somewhat gracelessly, a little wave of water spilling out over the edge. Eddie bites his lip to hide his smile, watching as Richie slides to the back and spreads his knees, beckoning Eddie into the space there. He goes easily, resting his back against Richie’s chest, head on his shoulder, and the sound he makes when Richie’s arms wrap around him and his lips find his forehead can only be described as a purr.

“How are you feeling?”

Eddie hums, fingers mindlessly moving up and down the length of Richie’s forearm. He clears his throat to find his voice, and it crackles only slightly when he speaks.

“Sleepy.”

Richie’s laugh sends vibrations through Eddie’s whole body and the water in front of them, and Eddie giggles, pressing his toes against Richie’s calf.

“What else? Are you feeling okay about all of that? The way I spoke to you and… everything?”

A shudder pulls through him when he thinks back to the things Richie said, but he closes his eyes tight and pushes through the remaining haze in his brain to give Richie a real answer.

“Yes, I- I really, um. I liked it. A lot.”

Richie brings a hand up, lightly dragging his fingers over Eddie’s neck and the marks there, until he catches Eddie’s jaw and tilts his head up slowly so their eyes meet.

“And this?” His thumb moves down over the bruise on Eddie’s pulse point, and he suddenly realizes he hasn’t even gotten to see it yet, and a little smile pulls onto his face as he thinks about how he’ll get to admire it for days after this.

Holding Richie’s gaze, he says, “Yes. I loved it, Richie. I love you.”

Richie’s thumb halts it’s movements, and then he’s leaning in to lock their lips together in a chaste kiss. It ends far too soon, and Eddie blinks slow at Richie’s serious expression.

“I just didn’t know you would be so into that.”

Eddie blushes, and it only deepens when Richie’s face morphs from solemn to playful, a smirk tugging his lips up. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I dunno, I trust you. I want to try everything with you.” He hopes his tired eyes show his sincerity, smiling up at Richie. “And I could tell you’d be wanting to do it, too.”

Richie grins, thumb tracing over Eddie’s bottom lip. 

“You know, you could have just brought it up instead of being a little brat.”

Eddie’s belly dips, and he tries to press his face into Richie’s chest in embarrassment, but Richie keeps his face up with his hold on Eddie’s chin.

“Seriously though, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? You don’t ever have to be afraid to tell me anything, Eddie.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweet boy.”

Eddie sighs, rolling in the water until his chest is pressed against Richie’s, his fingers tracing lines over his collarbone.

“So… we can do it again?”

Richie wraps his arms tightly around Eddie, pulling him up so he can whisper in Eddie’s ear.

“Anything you want. So long as you know you can always talk to me, and you can always let me know if you want to try something new or tell me to stop when you don’t like something. I just want you to feel safe, Eddie.” After a moment, he adds, “You’re still my best friend, too, you know?”

The backs of his eyes burn at Richie’s earnest words, and he nuzzles his face into his neck.

“You’re my best friend too, Rich.” He presses closer, swallowing hard to keep his heart from leaping up into his throat. “And I always feel safe with you.”

They’re silent for a moment then, Richie holds him tight while Eddie presses soft kisses to Richie’s neck, and only then does a thought occur to him.

He parts his lips, lightly dragging them over the expanse of unmarked skin on Richie’s throat. He hears a sharp intake of breath from Richie, and he can’t help but smile.

“Can I?”

Richie’s response is a shaky breath and a large hand coming up to cup the back of Eddie’s head, pressing him more firmly into his own skin. Eddie obliges, teeth peeking out to press into his skin, sucking it into his mouth and licking over it, a huff of air escaping his nose as he creates his own mark there.

He’s not sure how long he goes for, but he’s brought back to the present by Richie’s low moan and his fingers twisting into Eddie’s hair, gently pulling him back.

“Tread lightly, kitten.”

Eddie giggles, skin tingling as he takes in the blooming bruise he’s left before looking back up into Richie’s fiery gaze.

He smiles, pecking Richie’s lips and resting his head on his shoulder once again.

“I love you, Rich.”

“I love you too, Eddie baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me uwu
> 
> talk to me, be my friend, send me prompts on [tumblr](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueeyedrichie)


End file.
